It Came Upon a Midnight Clear
by limitlesswriting
Summary: Tommy and Jude are hosting their first party together to celebrate the holidays before Christmas arrives. It’s set to be a wonderful night, but what happens when it all goes wrong can a midnight Christmas miracle fix it? REFORMATTED
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own any songs used, nor do I own Instant Star._

**It Came Upon a Midnight Clear**

_You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch,  
You really are a heel_

Jude tore her eyes from the TV, spinning around on the couch like a kid, screaming loudly into the kitchen, "Tommy! Get your ass in here—it's on!"

"Just a sec," came a faint reply from the other room.

Glancing out the bay window across the den before turning back to the cartoon, Jude wrapped the red fleece blanket closer around her.

"I really hope that the snow lets up," she said, looking up and smiling as she saw Tommy enter the room, "I want everyone to come to our party."

Dropping down onto the couch next to her, Tom rolled his eyes, "It's just a little snow. Now give me some of that blanket."

As he reached to grab the blanket, she jumped away from him, curling into a ball on the other end of the couch. They'd been together since just before her eighteenth birthday, just over two years.

Laughing as he flung himself on top of her, his hands roaming her sides, trying to find that one spot, she shrieked, "Tom-No! No Tickling! Get your own damn blanket!"

Shoving him off of her, he rolled off of the couch into a heap on the ground, looking up at her with a puppy dog face, "After all the work I did today—slaving away in a hot kitchen, making pounds of food for your friends—this is the thanks I get?" he asked, feigning hurt, "Really makes me feel the holiday spirit Jude."

"Oh shut up. First," she began, reaching down to wipe a stray flour mark off of his cheek, "They're your friends too. And second—who was the one that wouldn't LET me in the kitchen to help? Blame yourself, and keep your hands off my blanket."

Crossing her arms over her chest, she tried her best to put on an angry face before collapsing into giggles, allowing herself to be pulled down on top of him, her soft mint-green sweater falling farther off of her shoulders.

Cupping his hands around her face, pulling her closer until her forehead rested against his, he rolled his eyes, sighing dramatically, "But Jude," Tom said, opening his eyes wide, mocking her, "we don't want our friends to die from food poisoning—and we know what happens when you cook."

Gasping, Jude playfully smacked at him before allowing herself to be pulled into a chaste kiss, before pushing away, standing up and offering him a hand.

"Let's watch the movie—it's a Harrison tradition! You always watch How the Grinch Stole Christmas—and since we're living together, it's a Tommy and Jude tradition now," she said, settling back into her place on the couch.

"I just don't see the appeal of a children's cartoon made twenty years ago," Tommy whined, rolling up off of the floor, "At least share the blanket with me?"

Fixing her with a sad look, he stuck out his lower lip, whimpering softly, in mock sadness.

"Fine," she sighed, lifting up the blanket, giving him space to slide behind her, "I guess I can deal with you next to me."

"You can 'deal'?" he asked, crawling onto the couch, and wrapping her arms around her waist before nuzzling her neck.

"That's certainly not what you were saying last night," He whispered into her ear, allowing his lips to graze the sensitive skin.

Ignoring his advances, Jude slapped at his wandering hands.

"Shush," she commanded, pointing to the TV, "Watch."


	2. Chapter 2

Jude lay sprawled on the couch under the blanket, watching as the Grinch sliced the roast beast, having saved Christmas for all of Whoville.

Tommy had long since abandonded her for the kitchen, claiming that the sausage balls would burn if he didn't watch them religiously. Jude knew he just couldn't take the singing Who's.

As the credits began to roll, she walked toward the kitchen, her ears straining to hear the muffled singing that floated through the doorway. Peeking around the frame, she held back a laugh as she watched an apron-clad Tommy singing into a spoon.

_What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away  
Jingle bell time, is a swell time  
To go glidin' in a one horse sleigh_

Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your fee-

Seeing Jude falling through the doorway, collapsed in silent laughter, Tommy stopped abruptly. Quickly tossing his makeshift microphone into a dirty mixing bowl, he ran a flour covered hand through his hair, realizing his mistake right after. The exhasperated look on his face sent Jude into another fit of giggles, falling to the floor as she pointed.

"You look, you look, oh God," she laughed, not able to squeeze the words out. Finally she caught her breath, rolling onto her back and staring at the ceiling, wiping the tears from her eyes, "Pepe Le Pue…you look like Pepe Le Pue!"

"It's not that funny," Tommy said, shaking his hair out, "I've heard you singing in the kitchen before!"

Still on her back, Jude shook her head, pulling herself up until she was sitting facing him, "I've never done it in an apron, and my days of fake microphones ended when slap bracelets and slam books were banned."

"What the hell is a slam book?" he asked, moving to the oven as the timer went off, a wonderful aroma filling the air as he opened the door to take out the tray. As he set it on top the oven, Tommy smacked Jude's hands away as they reached for the food on the other side of the counter.

"No food for you," He said sternly, pausing to pop a piece of cheese into his mouth, "Wait until the guests get here!"

"How can you eat, but I can't," Jude pouted, crossing her arms, sticking out her lower lip in an attempt to look pathetic.

"That face isn't going to work on me missy," Tommy said, tugging on her lip, "And I cooked it, so I get to sample it."

"You wouldn't LET me cook!" Jude exclaimed indignatly, pushing his hand from her mouth, "That's not fair!"

Leaning across the counter, planting a kiss on her lips, Tommy grinned as he broke away, "All's fair in love and war."

He jumped back from her as the doorbell sounded, "You get that, I'll run upstairs and get ready."

Turning, he ran up the narrow kitchen staircase, laughing as he looked back and saw Jude pop a still-too-hot sausage ball in her mouth.

"Hot!" she yelled, whimpering and fanning her mouth as she moved out of the kitchen toward the door, "Really, really hot!"

"It's your own fault—I told you not to touch the food!" Tommy's muffled voice rang out from the upstairs bathroom, his peals of laughter disappearing as the water turned on.

Fighting back tears, Jude sprinted to the door, finally swallowing the food just in time to put on a smile for her guests.

"Can I help you?" she asked, frowning as she looked at the strangers on her doorstep, eyeing their matching clothing and wondering what they were doing there.

"Hello ma'am, are you Jude?" one of the spoke, his voice cheery, "We're with the Toronto College Boys Chorus. We're going around doing singing telegrams for people to raise money, and your friend Mason sent you one."

Jude watched, bemeaused as she thought of the second Instant Star. He was off in LA, filming a movie with Chaz, and only he would think to do this. Holding back a giggle as one of the boys pulled out a pitch pipe, humming a few notes, Jude almost died when she realized what they were singing.

_Christmas, Christmas time is near,  
Time for toys and time for cheer.  
We've been good, but we can't last,  
Hurry Christmas, Hurry fast.  
Want a plane that loops the loop,  
Me, I want a Hula-Hoop.  
We can hardly stand the wait,  
Please Christmas don't be late._

Tommy walked into the foyer, wrapping his arms around his giggling girlfriend.  
"What's going on?" he whispered in her ear, watching bewildered as three teenage boys stood at his front door singing some song in silly, high pitched voices.

"Mason," she explained simply, knowing he didn't need any more explanation as she felt his body shake with laughter behind her, "Shhh…listen."

The happy couple stood there, wrapped up in each other, smiles dancing across their faces as they listened to the trio finish their tune.

_Want a plane that loops the loop,  
I still want a Hula-Hoop.  
We can hardly stand the wait,  
Please Christmas don't be late.  
We can hardly stand the wait,  
Please Christmas don't be late._


	3. Chapter 3

The couple stood wrapped tightly in each other's arms, thanking the trio of boys for the song, as snow continued to fall around them.

"Thanks so much—good luck with your fundraiser!" Jude said, prodding Tommy for his wallet to hand them some money, "We loved it!"

"Thanks—that means a lot coming from you," one of the boys squeaked out, nervousness seeping into the words, "You're an amazing singer. Thanks for the donation!"

As the carolers trudged across the freshly fallen snow, a black SUV pulled into Tommy and Jude's driveway, pulling to a soft halt, both the driver and passenger eyeing the strangely dressed group with looks of wonder.

Squealing as she ran down the walk to greet her guests, Jude muttered loudly under her breath, "Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold," hopping up and down as she got to the driveway, Jude stopped momentarily to greet the very pregnant blonde before her before resuming her jumping and chanting.

"Sades!" She said, flinging her arms around her older sister, "I'm so glad you're here!" Still hopping on the cold, wet pavement, Jude leaned over, whispering loudly to her sister's belly, "Hello little Baby Swest, when are you going to come out and play?"

Shrieking, Jude turned, running back for the warm doorway, huffing indignantly as Tommy rolled his eyes at her, "What? It's cold out there!"

"Well, maybe you should have waited for them to get inside, or put on some shoes," He replied, laughing at the expression on his girlfriend's face.

Kwest and Sadie slowly made their way up the walkway, laughing at the pair before them.

"God they make a great pair," Sadie said, "They're both such idiots—somehow they're perfect for each other."

"Not jealous that your sister is the one who ended up with Lil' Tommy Q, and you're just married to his sound engineer?" Kwest said teasingly, wrapping his arm around his wife's waist.

"Nope," Sadie said sweetly as they walked through the door. "Jude can have her boyband member—I've got a real man," she giggled, smiling as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey," Tommy yelled from in front of the pair, "I heard that!"

Looking to Jude for some sort of support, he could only toss his hands in the air in surrender, seeing her doubled over beside him in laughter.

"Some help you are," He said sullenly, nudging her with his arm, "You're supposed to stick up for me."

"What's that?" Jude teased, grinning up at him before sprinting away, shouting the rest over her shoulder, "Not man enough to stick up for yourself Lil' Tommy Q?"

As Tommy and Jude went flying past the door, through the living room, and into the kitchen, the rest of their guests arrived, crowding into the foyer as they quickly removed their jackets and scarves.

Patsy and Jamie were there—surprisingly still together, engaged in fact, with a wedding set for the summer. The boys of SME had come to celebrate as well, Wally and Kyle bringing their girlfriends of the moment with them.

"What's with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum?" Patsy asked sardonically, "Some sort of mating ritual?"

"Someone said the dreaded L-T-Q phrase," Sadie responded with mock gravity, "How are you guys doing—where's Speid?"

"He's out on tour," Wally said, taking a seat on the couch with his girlfriend, reaching for a some chips, "His solo album is really taking off."

"Yeah, we're proud of him," Kyle added, joining the other couple for some food, introducing the girls as they went to sit down, "This is Becky, and that's Laura."

Sadie smiled at the two girls, "Nice to meet you both."

"So when is Skipper due, Barbie?" Patsy asked, pointing to Sadie's belly.

"Any day now," Kwest said proudly, cutting in as Sadie glared at the raven haired goth girl.

At that moment, Tommy came back through the door, Jude slung over his shoulder, looking excited as she carried a Santa hat in her hand.

"Oh, you have to be kidding me," Sadie groaned under her breath, "Not the damn hat."

"What's in the hat Blondie," Patsy asked, eyeing it with apprehension, "And what's with all the…decorative crap…"

"Jude likes her holidays, especially Christmas," Sadie explained softly as Jude greeted Wally, Kyle, Becky, and Laura, "And the hat is part of the Harrison family Christmas tradition—Christmas Carol Karaoke."

"You've got to be joking," Patsy said, turning to her fiance, "No way. Not doing it. This was not in the bargain Jamie."

"Patsy-" he began, trying to cut in, but she went on.

"Uh-uh. You did not mention anything about having to participate in games or holiday cheer."

Leaning in, Kwest whispered his advice to the trio, "You all have seen her when she's mad right?" watching as the nodded, realization dawning on their faces, he continued, "Then I'd go ahead and go along with whatever she comes up with."


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, this is a Harrison family tradition—Christmas Carol Karaoke" Jude said gleefully to the group before her, "Now, we're going to take turns, drawing a piece of paper out of the hat, and then singing the song—some of them are duets, so you get to choose your partner," surveying the group, she chose the first singer, "Wally, why don't you go first?

"God Harrison, you really know how to ruin a guy's buzz," Wally groaned, setting down his eggnog on the table in front of him before getting up from the floor to draw from the hat. Rifling through the slips, he finally pulled one out, unfolding the white slip and reading it before cursing under his breath, "You're got to be kidding me."

Rolling his eyes, he moved to the karaoke machine Jude had set up by the tree, selected the right song, cringing as the synthesizers began to pour from the speakers.

_Last night I took a walk in the snow  
Couples holding hands, places to go  
Seems like everyone but me is in love   
Santa can you hear me_

I signed my letter that's sealed with a kiss  
I sent it off, and just said this  
I know exactly what I want this year  
Santa can you hear me

I want my baby, baby  
I want someone to love me  
And someone to hold   
Maybe, maybe (maybe, maybe)  
I'll be on my own and I'll be thankful

Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is here   
He's all I want, just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree   
I'll be waiting here  
Santa that's my only wish this year 

The group laughed as Wally sang his way through the Britney Spears song, watching as he gyrated to the music, barely singing through his own laughter.

After Wally, his girlfriend Laura went, singing a modest "I Want a Hippopotamus for Christmas." Sadie followed her, belting out an off key version of Mariah Carey's "All I Want For Christmas Is You" that had even Kwest struggling to keep a grin on his face.

Soon Kyle was up, having drawn the first duet, and his girlfriend Becky was proving to be quite the match for one of the prankster boys of SME, as the two belted out "White Trash Christmas."

When it was Kwest's turn to go, he pulled his slip, then looked at Jude, a bit confused, "I thought this was a Christmas Karaoke thing, Jude?"

"Whatever—I wanted to be politically correct—I figured someone might be Jewish, so I included that," Jude said earnestly.

Laughing at her sincere expression, Kwest tried to regain his composure as he began his song.

_Put on your yarmulke  
Here comes Hanukkah  
So much funukah  
To celebrate Hanukkah  
Hanukkah is the festival of lights  
Instead of one day of presents, we have eight crazy nights_

After Jamie performed a rousing rendition of "Santa Baby" with Patsy as his Santa figure, it was her turn to step up to the mic.

"And now," she said dramatically, clearing her throat, as the soft strains of string music began to filter through the room, everyone looking on in amusement to see what would happen, "I'll grace you all, with a Patsy Sewer Christmas Song."

_Chipmunks roasting on an open fire  
Hot sauce dripping from their toes  
Yuletide squirrels fresh filleted by the choir  
They poked hot skewers through their nose_

"Patsy!' Jude yelled, glowering as she yanked the microphone away from the girl, oblivious to the laughter filling the room, "Not funny!"

Turning to Tommy, Jude held out the hat, smiling as she spoke, "Your turn hon."

Wearily, he reached into the hat, lifting out the last remaining piece of paper.

"Guess I'm singing it with you," he said, stopping to read the title to the group, "'Baby It's Cold Outside'—appropriate I guess."

The group looked out the window, watching as the snow swirled through the air. The storm had picked up since the party had started, and the snow on the ground was almost six inches deep. 

"We should probably head out pretty soon," Jamie said, looking worriedly at the sky, "It's not looking very good."

"Yeah," Wally echoed, "It's not getting any better—I think we're going to take off."

"You guys can't stay for one last song," Jude begged, pleading with them and giving them her puppy dog face, "Please?"  
"One song Avril," Patsy said, "but make it snappy."

Bouncing gleefully, Jude grabbed Tommy's hand, leading him over to the karaoke machine and picking up the mics as the music began.

_I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside  
I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside  
This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in  
So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice  
My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry  
My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar  
So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry  
well Maybe just a half a drink more - Put some music on while I pour_

The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there  
Say, what's in this drink - No cabs to be had out there   
I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now  
To break this spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell  
I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move a little closer  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride  
I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out  
Ahh, but it's cold outside 

The group watched, entranced as the pair began to croon the old holiday standby back and forth to each other, so obviously in love. Even Patsy let a smile sneak across her face as the music filled the room.

_I simply must go - Baby, it's cold outside  
The answer is no - Ooh baby, it's cold outside   
This welcome has been - I'm lucky that you dropped in  
So nice and warm -- Look out the window at that storm  
My sister will be suspicious - Man, your lips look so delicious  
My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical shore  
My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - Gosh your lips look delicious  
Well maybe just a half a drink more - Never such a blizzard before_

I've got to go home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there  
Say, lend me your comb - It's up to your knees out there  
You've really been grand - Your eyes are like starlight now  
But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me  
There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Making my life long sorrow  
At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died  
I really can't stay - Get over that old out  
Ahh, baby it's cold outside 

Tommy and Jude stood there, the last notes fading on their lips, lost in each others eyes, forgetting they weren't alone, until they were brought back to reality by the thunderous applause from their closest friends.

"Now THAT is why you were the first Instant Star," Jamie said, "You're wonderful Jude. But we've got to get going if we're going to beat the storm—thanks for having us!"

The rest of the guests echoed the sentiments, heading for their coats, stopping to hug their hosts before heading out into the cold to get safely home. Soon, all there were left were Jude, Tommy, Sadie and Kwest.

"Well, I guess we'll be going," Sadie said, leaning in to give her sister a hug.

"Don't be silly," Jude said, stopping her, "You and Kwest stay in the guest room tonight. It's a mess out there—I don't want you guys getting in to a wreck, and you live on the opposite end of town from everyone."

"Are you sure?" Kwest asked, looking at both of them seriously, "It's really no problem for us to drive, and I mean, I know it's your first holiday together, I'm sure you guys want to be able to spend it by yourselves-"

"Nope," Jude said, cutting him off. "No buts. That's my niece you've got in there," she said, gesturing to Sadie's stomach, "I don't want anything happening to her if I can help it."


	5. Chapter 5

When the foursome awoke the next morning, the world outside had been transformed into a winter wonderland.

"Whee!" Jude gleefully cried, excitedly watching the swirling snow on the other side of the window, breaking into song, "Well the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful, and since we've no place to go, Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow—Tommy! Light a fire!"

"In a minute," he said sleepily, wandering down the stairs, rubbing his eyes, a bit dazed as he stared out at the white blanket that covered the ground.

Sadie and Kwest trailed behind him, looking worried about the stormy weather, and the piles of snow in the street. Their attention quickly turned to the TV, as Jude flipped through stations, trying to find the weather.

"Well folks, looks like we got quite the blizzard overnight, and Christmas Eve is going to be a bit messy, so try and stay put if you can," boomed the voice of a weatherman through the screen, looking a bit too chipper for the news he was delivering, "It looks like the snow will continue until tomorrow—so we're going to have a white Christmas this year in Toronto."

Groaning, Sadie collapsed onto the couch next to her sister, "That's just perfect. Stranded on the day before Christmas, and pregnant. Please tell me you at least have lots of food."

Staring in disbelief as her sister avoided her question, she turned to Tommy, "She's kidding right—there is food?"

"Well," he began, "We cooked it all yesterday, and we ate most of it. We're sort of down to cheerios and popcorn."

"What the heck were you going to do for food for today and tomorrow—stores don't open on the holidays you know!" Sadie exclaimed, exhasperated, "I can't believe the two of you."

"Oh stuff it Sadie—we didn't know this would happen," Jude retorted playfully, "We were supposed to be at Dad and Yvette's for the day today, and then Mom and Don's for Christmas Day—we thought we didn't need food."

Seeing her sister relax a bit, Jude jumped up from the couch moving toward the kitchen, still talking as she left the room, "Just give me five minutes and I'll have something yummy to eat."

"You're going to let her near the kitchen?" Kwest deadpanned as the younger sister disappeared through the doorway, "Do you want to kill us all?"

Laughing, Tommy shrugged it off, flipping through the stations before settling on _V for Vendetta_, "She has cheerios and popcorn to work with—what's the worst she can do?"

True to her word, Jude came back through the door a few minutes later, a surprisingly pleasant aroma following her as she made her way across the room toward the couch, carrying a large popcorn bowl.

"Hungry?" She asked innocently, "Oh right, you all think my cooking will kill you, so I'll just eat this myself," she finished sarcastically, setting the bowl down on the table as the rest of the group peered into it.

"What _is_ that?" Kwest asked, staring in disgust as he watched his wife and sister-in-law dig greedily into the bowl full of golden brown, crispy cheerios, "What did you do to the breakfast food?"

"Fried cheerios," Sadie said, her voice muffled as she chewed, "Family tradition."

"Fried cheerios?" Tommy repeated, picking up a piece of the cereal to examine it, "How the hell do you fry a cheerio."

"Simple, you take half a stick of melted butter in a frying pan, and half a box of cheerios, and fry them until they're crispy," Jude said simply, "They're delicious, try them."

"No thanks, I'd rather not die of a heart attack," Tommy said, laughing as Kwest hesitantly popped some in his mouth.

"Actually, it all balances out," Sadie informed him authoritatively, "The cheerios are good for your cholesterol, and the butter is bad for it. They negate each other, so no heart attack in a box. What do you think sweetie?"

Chewing thoughtfully, Kwest bobbed his head, looking pleasantly surprised, "Not bad—pretty good actually—sort of like kettle corn, only better."

"Try them Tom," Jude said, turning her attention to the TV as her boyfriend began to eat the snack food, "And what is this? This won't do."

Grabbing the remote from the table, she flipped through the channels finally settling on an older movie.

"What's this?" Tommy asked between bites.

"You've never seen _A Christmas Story_?" Jude and Sadie said in unison, staring at the brunette beside them. 

"Nope."  
"'You'll shoot your eye out?'" Jude said, still not believing.

"Red Rider Be-be Gun?" Sadie asked as he shook his head at her, "Oh man. We have a lot to teach you—get ready for a crash course in Christmas 101."

Glancing wearily behind their heads at Kwest as everyone settled in to watch the movie, Tommy sighed, what had he gotten himself into?


	6. Chapter 6

As the day wore on, it was a nonstop marathon of all the Christmas movies digital cable could offer: _Rudolph_, _Miracle on 34th Street_, _It's a Wonderful Life_, even _Love Actually_.

The couples filled their time with games and reading, charades and go fish taking up much of the day until Sadie and Jude decided to make homemade caramel popcorn with what they had in the kitchen.

"Please tell me how it is that you can't manage to grill chicken, but you can make caramel corn from scratch?" Tommy asked, as he and Kwest stared as Jude directed Sadie in the kitchen.

"You guys don't know?" Sadie giggled, an impish grin appearing on her face, Tommy's apron stretched across her belly, "Jude's wonderful with snack food, baking, desserts—anything with sugar or grease, and she's the next Martha Stewart."

With that, she ducked, avoiding the glob of popcorn being thrown at her by her sister, going on to explain, "I didn't mean it in a bad way—just that you only care about certain things," adding under her breath, "The ones that will rot your teeth."

"I heard that," Jude said seriously, "And it's not my fault I'm good with baking. It's fun to do. See if I let you have any caramel corn."

"Well I think it's cute," Tommy said, "very Martha."

"Shut up, Quincy—do I need to tell them about your little rockstar moment with the spatula yesterday?" Jude threatened, "Whoops, already did."

Dumping the dirty pans in the sink for the boys to clean up, Sadie and Jude left the room to watch yet another Christmas movie while they used the extra popcorn to make garlands.

"Is it sad that I'm sort of upset that she knows how to make food?" Tommy asked Kwest once they were alone.

Grabbing a dishrag, and beginning to dry the dishes his friend was washing, Kwest laughed in reply, "Nah man, I'm scared to eat that stuff. I still remember that time she gave us all food poisoning."

Clearing his throat, he watched as his best friend scrubbed at a sugar caked pot, "So what's the deal with you two—you serious?"

"It's Jude—what do you think?" Tommy said, setting the pot down, leaning against the counter, "It's always been serious with her. I can't see myself with anyone else."

"I know what you mean—even when you were with Sadie, I knew I was going to end up with her, T," Kwest said, ducking as Tommy tossed a dish towel at him.

"Such a great friend," He said sarcastically. 

"Whatever, you wanted Jude the whole time—Sadie was just a substitute for the real thing."

Smiling sheepishly, Tommy nodded, "Yeah, you're right. But sometimes I just don't know if we're ever going to work out, Jude and I. I mean, like today—all this Christmas stuff," he paused, taking a breath as he flicked a soap bubble from the front of his shirt, "I just don't know that I can deal with this much holiday cheer."

With that, the two walked into the room to join the Harrison sisters, laughing when they realized almost all of the popcorn for the garlands had ended up in the girls mouths instead of on the strings.


	7. Chapter 7

Two hours later, the group was watching _A Christmas Story_ for the third time that day, and Tommy was at the end of his rope.

Silently fuming, he hung the last garland on the tree, careful not to disturb the angel as he moved about on the step ladder.

After he climbed down, he walked over to the table, grabbing the remote and changing the channel, searching for anything else.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jude said, looking up from the book she was reading, laying across the room in front of the fireplace, "I'm watching that."

Sadie and Kwest were napping on the couch, both asleep, wrapped in a few warm blankets, oblivious to the fight that was threatening to break out.

"You're not watching it, you're reading, and you're not even where you can see the TV," Tommy said flatly, still flipping through the channel guide, "I'm finding something I want to watch."

"No you're not," Jude whined loudly, getting up from her cocoon of blankets, shivering at the cold, "I was listening to it. Put it back."

"No," Tommy said just as loudly, his voice beginning to strain, "You've seen this twice today, give it a rest. We can watch something else. Look," he said, pointing to the listing, "I'll watch _Behind the Music: BoyzAttack_ for Christ's sake—anything but this shit again."

"No!" Jude shouted, her voice waking the sleeping pair on the sofa, "We're watching _A Christmas Story_. Now give me the goddamn remote!"

Jumping across the room, she reached for the slim black piece of plastic in her boyfriend's hand, but he held it out of her reach, finally exploding, letting his frustration out.

"Stop acting like such a brat!" He yelled, "I've decorated, slaved in the kitchen to make food for YOUR party, sang karaoke at your party without saying anything. I put up with all these stupid traditions—fifteen million stupid children's movies today. All for you, and you can't do this one thing for me? No. I'm not changing it back to that shit."

Frozen in place, her arm outstretched, Jude's jaw hung agape, tears welling in her eyes.

Slowly she closed her mouth, her body going limp, "So that's what you think of it—it's all stupid shit?" She asked quietly, the hurt radiating from her eyes, "Fine, watch your stupid show Quincy. I'll be in my room."

With that she turned, heading up the stairs, leaving three shocked people below, all wincing as the door slammed loudly behind her.

"What the hell happened Tom?" Sadie asked rubbing her eyes, following Jude up the stairs "What the hell was all the screaming about—a stupid show?"

Not responding, he collapsed a chair by the sofa, burying his face in his hands. "I really screwed up this time, didn't I?" He asked quietly, swearing under his breath, "Damnit."

"Yup. I'd say you did," Kwest responding, watching as his wife knocked on the door, trying unsuccessfully to get inside before coming back down and joining him on the couch again. "What's the deal man—I know something's up."

"It's just…" He began, trailing off as he stared into the dancing flames of the fire.

"Tommy, you know I love you," Sadie said sternly as Kwest rubbed her back calmingly "But it's my sister's favorite holiday, and she's upstairs sobbing. I'm having a really hard time not ripping your head off right now."

"You think I don't know that Sadie?" Tommy shot back curtly, "You think I meant for that to happen?"

"Hey!" Kwest said loudly, cutting them both off, "Sadie—you know he didn't mean to, and Tommy, don't get pissy with her—you brought this on yourself."

"I know" Tommy said, staring at his hands, "I just don't like the holidays. They just…bring back a lot of memories. Bad memories."

"What do you mean?" Sadie asked, placing her hand over his, forcing him to glance up at her briefly, her eyes full of compassion.

Hesitating, Tommy looked back into the fire, his face clouding as he spoke. "When I was about 7, my father—he—he, left my mom and I," He said, his voice catching as he spoke, "I woke up Christmas morning, it had snowed the night before. I was so excited about making a snowman with my dad. I ran into my parent's room, and saw my mother in there, and she wouldn't get out of bed."

"Oh Tom-" Sadie began, but was interrupted as he continued.

"I ran to the tree, and saw a box for me," Tommy said, pausing as his eyes began to water, "It was a car. The card on it said for me to be a good boy. I never saw him again. My mom and I never really got into the holidays after that—too many things we wanted to forget."

Silence fell over the room, neither Sadie nor Kwest knew what to say. Even Kwest, Tommy's best friend had never known this part about how his father had left.

"I don't know why I acted like that," He continued, finally looking at his friends, "I guess I just always think of Christmas as a day when families fall apart. It just hurt to see that for other families, it's a day to be closer than ever."

"Hey," Sadie said, moving over to her friend, wrapping her arms around him, "You're a part of our family—and our family doesn't fall apart."

"Thanks Sades," Tommy said, smiling tightly, "but I think I might have just made that happen again."

Sadie followed his gaze up the stairs, resting on the still closed door to the master bedroom, squeezing Tommy again, "It's going to be okay."

"I hope so."


	8. Chapter 8

Tommy lay uncomfortably on the leather couch in his office, staring at the ceiling. Glancing at the glowing numbers on the clock on his desk, he groaned. 

Midnight, and he was stuck on the couch. Merry Christmas, he thought. As he tossed and turned, he stopped suddenly, straining to hear.

Getting up, he moved through the doorway, toward the living room, following the soft music until he stopped short, his breath catching at the sight that lay before him.

Jude sat at the piano, in one of his long sleeve white dress shirts, her hair wild about her face, delicately striking the keys, as the beautiful words escaped her lips.

_Hark how the bells,  
sweet silver bells,  
all seem to say,  
throw cares away_

Christmas is here,  
bringing good cheer,  
to young and old,  
meek and the bold,

Tommy watched the angel before him, her eyes closed, her body swaying with the music.

He loved her. He realized that, and he realized what an idiot he'd been earlier—all she'd wanted was one day. She always did things for him—always worked her hardest for him, helped him whenever he needed it, and he hadn't even been able to repay her.

He stood silently, berating himself for his foolishness as she sang on, completely unaware of his presence.

_Oh how they pound,  
raising the sound,  
o'er hill and dale,  
telling their tale,_

Gaily they ring  
while people sing  
songs of good cheer,  
Christmas is here,

Jude poured her heart into the song, her favorite of them all.

Something about it just made her realize how inconsequential everything was. The message of the song—that Christmas wasn't about traditions, or movies, it was about who you were with, rang especially true with her.

Tommy had been right, he'd done everything for her. That day, and all he wanted was one thing for himself—and she didn't give him that.

She'd heard him downstairs with her sister and Kwest, telling them about his father leaving. She couldn't bring herself to face him after that—she felt horrible.

As her fingers gracefully danced across the ivory keys, she tried to forget her worries, letting them float away in the air with the notes from the piano.

_Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas,  
Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas,  
On on they send,  
on without end,  
their joyful tone to every home  
Dong Ding dong ding, dong Bong_

As the last notes resonated through the living room, the light from the flames shining in Jude's golden hair, Tommy stepped into the room, clearing his throat, causing Jude to look up in shock.

"Tommy!" she began, only to be cut off.

"I'm sorry," He said earnestly, "I just…Christmas has never been good for me, but that doesn't excuse what I said to you, or how I acted. I was a real jackass, and I'm sorry."

"I heard what you told Kwest and Sadie," Jude said, continuing before he could continue, "And I'm the one who should be apologizing. I was just so excited."

Sighing, she leaned over, resting her head on his shoulder as his arm wrapped around her, "Ever since I won the contest, and Mom and Dad split up, Christmas hasn't been that great. Harrison family Christmases aren't really as crazy as I made them—I just went a little wild when I realized that we could have some fun, and that I was with people I cared about again, and there wasn't any fighting."

"I'm sorry I ruined that." Tommy said apologetically, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Laughing, Jude got up from the piano bench, holding out a hand and leading Tommy to the blankets in front of the fireplace. "I was the one who started yelling first—I screwed up my own Christmas Eve."

Smiling down at her as she lay across his chest staring at the fire, Tommy smiled, "Let's just not make that a Harrison family Christmas tradition, okay? Everything else I can deal with, just not the arguing."

"Even the marathon of _A Christmas Story_?" Jude asked impishly, turning to grin cheekily at him.

"We might have to talk about that one," Tommy said, rolling his eyes, "Now let's get some sleep."

Leaning down, he kissed her quickly, before settling down for the night, the snow still falling outside their window as they lay in front of the warm fire.


	9. Chapter 9

Jude stirred, slowly waking up, opening her eyes to see Tommy staring down at her as he slipped back down beside her on the floor in front of the freshly fueled fire.

"Hey," he said softly, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," she replied sleepily, looking around the room at the twinkling lights on the Christmas tree and the snow falling softly outside, "Why did you get up?"

Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her closer to him, burying his face in her hair. "The fire was dying," he said, his voice muffled, "I got up to put some more wood on."

Yawning, Jude stretched lazily, Tommy's shirt rising dangerously high on her legs.

"You're gorgeous," He said, gazing at her, staring up and down her body appreciatively, "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"Well," Jude began slowly, smiling to herself, "I guess technically you could say that by being in BoyzAttack, and being such a gorgeous teenheart-throb, you became a good producer, and then you got to produce me."

"You had to bring up BoyzAttack, didn't you," Tommy groaned, rubbing his face with his hands.

"Hey," Jude said, leaning over to give him a peck on the lips, "You offered to watch that Behind the Music yesterday—I might just take you up on that today—I hear they're also running your old Christmas special."

Rolling her eyes at his expression, Jude pushed herself off of him, running quickly across the cold room to the tree, grabbing a few presents from a stack she dove back under the blankets, Tommy laughing at her the whole time.

"Stop laughing or you won't get your presents," she said in a mock serious tone.

"Yes mother," came his flippant reply, as he grabbed the first one off the pile, tearing through the paper to reveal a bottle of Burberry cologne. 

The next few packages revealed a sweater and a wallet, and finally a pair of cufflinks, all things Tommy had wanted, but hadn't told Jude about.

"How'd you know?" He asked incredulously, holding up the sweater, feeling the warm merino wool between his fingers.

"What do you mean?" Jude asked, looking confused as Tommy laughed at her, "I just thought they would be things you'd like."

Still laughing, he pulled her close to him, giving her a kiss before explaining. "I've been thinking about getting these things for awhile, but could never find a reason to buy them for myself," he said, leaning in to kiss her again.

"Mmm," she murmured against his lips, "I did good then?"

"Real good," He assured her, brushing her mouth one last time with his before jumping up from his spot.

"Where are you going?" Jude asked, a bit of a whine creeping into her voice, "I'm cold!"

"Don't you want your present?" Tommy asked, digging through the presents buried at the back of the tree, grabbing a blue bag.

"Ohhh!" Jude exclaimed, "Gimme!"

"Hold your horses," Tommy laughed, barely sitting down before Jude grabbed the bag from his hand.

Quickly pulling the pristine white tissue paper from the bag, she took out a blue box, a red ribbon tied around it. Gasping as she removed the ribbon, she took off the lid, opening the leather pouch that lay inside, revealing a sterling silver asymmetrical heart shaped necklace.

"Tiffany?" she asked incredulously, her eyes searching his, "How did you know?"

"I just thought you'd like it," he said, smiling as he put it around her neck.

Fingering the pendant, she looked up at him lovingly, "How does it look?"

"Hmm," He said, pretending to think, "you know, it looks gorgeous on you, but there's something missing."

Reaching behind his back, into his pocket, he pulled out a smaller blue box, handing it to Jude.

Jude's heart pounded as she took it from his hands, her own trembling as she took the ribbon off of it.

'Oh God,' she thought to herself, 'It can't be a ring, can it?'

Opening the box, her heart fell a bit when she didn't see a ring box, but another leather pouch, this one holding the matching drop earrings.

"I love them, Tommy," She said softly, fingering them, trying not to sound disappointed, "They're perfect."  
Pulling away from the kiss they shared, the pair lay back down on the floor, staring at the perfectly lit tree, holding each other in their arms.

"Hey Jude," Tommy said, ignoring his girlfriend's groan at the overused pun, "The angel's a little crooked—why don't you go grab the ladder and fix it?"

"You're kidding right?" she said, staring at him like he had two heads, "Why do I have to fix it?"

"Because I don't care if it's crooked, but I know you do," He said laughing at her, pulling the blankets off of her.

"I hate you," she said, fuming as she went to grab the step ladder from the corner by the tree.

"I love you too, sweetie," Tommy replied sweetly, following her, standing beneath her as she began to climb up the ladder.

"Why are you down there—trying to sneak a peak?" She asked, looking down and she climbed, "It's not a free show."

"Easy there tiger—just here to catch you if you fall."

"Why would I fall—It's a freaking stepstool," Jude ranted, not bothering for an answer as she reached for the angel.

Standing on her toes, Jude strained to move the angel, suddenly noticing something was different about its halo.

Pulling it off of the top of the tree for a closer look, she gasped as she pulled a three stone, emerald cut tiffany ring from its head.

Looking down at Tommy shocked, she opened her mouth, unable to speak.

"So?" He said expectantly, "You fix it yet?"

Still speechless, Jude looked from the ring, back to Tommy, and back to the ring as he stood below laughing loudly.

Suddenly, her knees gave way, and she was falling off of the ladder straight into Tommy's arms, who then fell straight onto the floor.

Finally able to speak, Jude began laughing, laying on top of Tommy, clutching the angel in one hand, her ring in the other. Leaning up, she kissed him smiling broadly at him as Sadie and Kwest came running into the room to see what all the noise was about.

"What's going on?" Sadie said sleepily, "I was sleeping."

"Merry Christmas to you too," Jude said, still giggling, then continued on, flashing her left hand at her sister, "We're getting married."

As Sadie squealed on the stairs hugging Kwest, Tommy pulled Jude to him once more.

"So I take it that's a yes?" he asked softly, his face inches from hers.

"You better believe it," Jude replied, staring into his eyes.

As the two leaned closer toward each other, a cry came from the stairs, just as their lips were about to meet. Their heads snapped in the direction of the panicked couple on the stairs.

"My water just broke!" a panicked Sadie exclaimed.

As they all hurried around, trying to get out the door to the hospital, Tommy pulled Jude aside, pressing his lips to hers quickly.

"I think this has been the best Christmas ever."


	10. Epilogue

_One Year Later…_

"Coming," Jude yelled, moving toward the door as fast as she could without falling over. Being six months pregnant had lessened the rambunctious young woman's normal antics.

Tommy emerged from the kitchen, carrying muffins and coffee cake, pausing to turn on the lights to the tree as his wife of half a year opened the door for her sister and his best friend.

"Come in!" Jude cried, swinging open the door for her sister, immediately cooing at the baby in her arms, "Hello Noel sweetie, how are you doing?"

"Merry Christmas," Sadie said, walking into the warm room, "Kwest's right behind me."

As if on cue, her husband appeared behind her an identical brunette baby in his arms. Jude wasted no time in greeting him, as Tommy made his way over to kiss Sadie on the cheek, taking Noel into his arms, twirling her around as he watched his wife with their other niece.

"Holly-bear!" she cooed softly, "You always were hiding behind Noel, weren't you honey? Come to Auntie Jude!"

With that, she plucked the gurgling baby from Kwest's arms, pausing to smack him as he rolled his eyes at her, before joining Sadie and Holly beneath the tree.

"You sound like an idiot when you talk like that, you know," he said, rubbing the spot she hit, "They can't understand you anyway."

"Shut up Scrooge, get with the Christmas spirit," Tommy said lightheartedly, reaching out to give him a hug.

"You know," Kwest said, smirking a bit, raising his eyebrows, "I never thought the day would come when Tom Quincy was defending baby talk. My my have things changed."

"They really have," Tommy said softly, looking lovingly at his pregnant wife playing with her nieces.

The two men walked over, Kwest and Sadie off to one side, beginning to help the twins unwrap their presents for their first Christmas, as Jude and Tommy looked on in awe, his arms wrapped around her.

"Can you believe that one year ago, the twins weren't even here?" Jude asked, as they laughed at the girls gleeful expressions.

"Can you believe that one year ago we didn't know they'd be twins?" Sadie said laughing, "I think that's the biggest shock—how was I to know babies could hide behind each other in ultrasounds?"

"Well, I'm glad they do," Kwest said, gently lifting Holly as she took a spill, trying to walk around the room, "Or else we wouldn't have both our beautiful girls."

"You know, maybe I'll let you pick our kid's name too," Jude teased her husband, looking at his hand on her belly, "Who'd have thought you'd give Holly and Noel their Christmas-y names last year?"

"What can I say," Tommy said, leaning in to kiss her cheek, "The Harrison family traditions grew on me fast—the whole Christmas obsession this was pretty contagious."

"Qunicy family, you mean," Jude said lovingly, leaning back into his chest, staring at the two toddlers playing under the tree in front of them with their parents.

"I like the sound of that," Tommy said, leaning in to brush his lips against hers, "Merry Christmas Mrs. Quincy."

"Merry Christmas Tommy."


End file.
